


One Fiery Kiss

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Confessional Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, basically just sex, nothing to see here just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: When Lalo came over to her apartment late one night, it was only a matter of time before things got out of hand. And they did.There is no plot here. Just pure sex. Insert yourself or an OC. It's free!
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Original Female Character(s), Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	One Fiery Kiss

His kiss was like fire on her lips. Hot. Hard. Wanting. It stole her breath away. All she could do was hold onto him, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. The kitchen counter pressed against the small of her back. The only sense of reality that wasn’t him. Everything else was Lalo.

They broke apart, both gasping for breath. His thin lips curled into a knowing, cocky little smile.

“That’s how you feel about me, eh?” he said, “You held that in all this time? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, pretty crazy. I guess that makes two of us."

He gave a small laugh as she tugged him back down against her lips. Now she had him where she wanted him. Close enough to feel his heart pounding in his chest, hear his quickened breath and feel the excitement between his thighs. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Lalo," she whispered against his lips, and he groaned, pressing his tongue into her mouth. There was nothing subtle about Lalo. A theme he continued when it came to intimacy. He explored her mouth like it was his. Opened mouthed, messy, but skilled. He knew what he was doing.

And so did she. She pressed herself closer to him, her hands running down his back. The soft fabric of his patterned shirt was warm to the touch and she longed to toss it to the floor, to feel his hot skin flush against her own. She had wanted him for so long. She could bear it no longer.

"I won't lie to you," she tore her lips from his, "I've been waiting for you to come over like this."

"Oh really? How lucky for me." he grinned, pressing her harder against the counter, making her hiss, "How long? Tell me."

She swallowed. With him fixing her with that dark, intense look in his eyes words failed her. Not for the first time. He made her mind hazy at the best of times. Sometimes all she could do was smile and nod.

"Ever since I met you."

He didn't even have the manners to look surprised. His grin only spread wider til he looked almost manic.

"That's a long time. I got you all pent up for me? I didn't even try! You must really have it bad."

"I got it real bad for a real bad man."

"Oh I'm the worst kind of man."

"Exactly. So are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me?"

"Haha! I like that, I like your attitude. No, I like _you_. Of course I'm going to fuck you."

He slipped his hands around her hips and picked her up, sitting her atop the counter. Then his lips were on her neck, his moustache rough against her soft skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair again and moaned softly, wrapping her bare legs around him.

The pretty pink nightdress she had on was the spark to ignite it all. When he came knocking at her door she was sure he had a more subtle plan. But the sight of her got his blood pumping, bringing their passions for each other to light. She didn't even finish making his drink before she'd kissed him.

Now he was leaving a trail of unconcealable marks on her skin, marking her as his. She hissed with each nip he gave her, reciprocating with a tug on his hair. Rough like the life they both lead.

"I'm a patient man," he spoke against her skin, "but right now? I'm not feeling it."

"I never asked you to be patient. I asked you to fuck me."

"Then I will."

His hands went to his belt. His signature flashy buckle rattled as he undid it and his jeans. It didn't take long for him to free himself, just enough to let him fuck her.

Then he was pushing her back, parting her legs with his hips, his eyes on hers. She slipped her hand between her thighs, pushing her soaked panties to the side. Hooking her leg against his ass, she urged him forward.

"Don't hold back."

He pushed into her fast, and they hissed together in relief. The tension they'd been building up for so long finally reaching its peak. Lalo barely waited for her to adjust before he started to thrust into her. He planned for a steady, easy pace. One to let him last and satisfy her for hours.

But she felt too good. Looked too good. There was no way he could hold back. Especially not since she'd told him not to. No. He couldn't do it. He had to _fuck her_.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight grip, snapping his hips against her with reckless abandon. His pace was hard, bruising and exactly what she wanted.

The sounds of their sex filled the room. Lalo wasn't shy about his pleasure. He groaned harshly against her ear, letting her know exactly how good she was making him feel. They mingled with her own rough moans, making sweet erotic music.

It didn't take long for the pressure to build. Lalo knew the right spots to get her seeing stars, hitting them clean with every sharp inward thrust. He wasn't going to finish before her. He had one goal in mind. Watching her come completely undone on him.

He snaked a hand between their bodies, rough fingers finding her swollen clit. Her wetness aided him as he tortured her just perfectly. She threw her head back, crying out his name with delight as he sent thunder through her body.

He grunted hard and pressed her down into the counter, holding her in place so he could feel her cum on him. He froze, completely in bliss. Then with another hard grunt, he spilled his hot seed deep into her.

They stayed like that for a while, riding out each other's climax. Then he sighed and relaxed, still keeping her in his arms.

"Got anywhere to be tomorrow?" he asked breathlessly.

"No. Unless...?"

"Me either. How lucky." He looked down at her and grinned, "Looks like we got all night to really get to know each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
